


The Word of the Law

by Worker_9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Kissing, Magic, Orcs, Pubic Hair, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10042676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: Envik, male human, failed student of wizardry, is facing a fight he can't hope to win. Marar, female orc, last survivor of her clan, seeks the same enemy. Nobody would expect them to cooperate. They see no other way to survive.





	

The professors were unfailingly polite when they banished Envik from the university. They gave him advice, and kind words, and pretended it wasn’t a death sentence. But when they subtracted the cost of the magic items from his unused tuition he knew he wasn’t expected to return. With a simple beginner’s spell, the first he’d ever cast, he’d awakened an evil undead wizard. It was no surprise to the students who’d stayed awake in the safety lectures. The best he could hope for was to die in combat, before the curse got him. In the moonlit forest, with an orc pointing a sword at his throat, Envik regretted not learning combat magic.

The orc was alone, and female. She waved her sword as she spoke. “Step aside, most despised enemy. Tonight I hunt other prey. While the Bone King walks I must seek vengeance!”

Envik kept his eyes on the sword. Death had always been some abstract thing, something that happened to other people. But some dim remnant of self-preservation kicked in. His luck still held — if he handled this right he could live a little longer. He lowered his staff.

“Then my enemy is your enemy,” said Envik. “Let’s talk.” The orc kept her sword high and didn’t reply. “I am Envik the wizard. Who are you?”

“Marar of House Farhill.”

“Have you fought a wizard before? Attacking the Bone King unprepared is suicide. I can help.”

“No human shall aid me. Step aside.”

Envik opened his robe and pulled up his shirt. On his chest was a black circle, so dark that he couldn’t see the contour of his skin even in daylight. “This proves I’m telling the truth. The Bone King cursed me. This mark grows bigger every day. When it reaches my heart I’ll die. My only hope for a cure is to destroy him, but there’s no way I can beat him alone. You look like you’re in no condition to fight yourself. When did you last sleep?”

“It is of no importance. I defeat the Bone King or die trying.”

“Alone, you’ll die for sure. It’s late, and the forces of darkness grow strong. Now is no time to travel. Stop here and join me.”

Marar lowered her sword. “An alliance of convenience, nothing more. I will celebrate my victory with your death.”

Envik took a closer look at her. It was the first time he’d seen an orc in person. They were savages, he knew, brutal killers of men, and book-burners too, as the academics never tired of pointing out. This one towered over him, huge and muscular, with large breasts and broad hips. Envik wasn’t all that tall himself and it made the size difference all the more obvious. He guessed she must weigh at least twice what he did. She wore ill-fitting leather armor over a crude gray tunic, and her braided hair was tied back with a headband. 

“I have Ward Stones,” said Envik. “Let’s rest here tonight. We’ll fight better in the morning.”

He pulled three stones from a pocket, each engraved with writing in an ancient alphabet.

“They’ll hide us from the eyes of our enemies. Let’s find a place to camp.”

Marar still looked tense. “This way,” she said. Envik followed her through the dense undergrowth. She led him to a small clearing. Envik concentrated on a Ward Stone and it flared with green light as it activated. He set it by the base of a tree and did the same with the others, forming a triangle around the clearing.

“Stay within the stones and you’ll be safe,” said Envik. “Nobody will see or hear us from outside. But they won’t stop smoke, so we’ll have to do without a fire, and they’ll take a minute to reach full power.”

Marar sat on the stony ground, hand still on the hilt of her sword. Envik dropped his pack and sat some distance from her. The sword was engraved with strange angular patterns. It was much too big for him to comfortably wield.

“How did you come by that sword?” he asked.

“The sword is mine by law.”

“I’m not trying to argue with you. It’s a fine sword, and you look strong, but strength alone won’t beat a skilled wizard. How did you come by the sword?”

“I am the Champion of Farhill. The sword is my inheritance.”

“You’re the last survivor, aren’t you? The skeleton army, they killed the rest of your clan?”

Marar nodded.

“Well, now I understand your quest. But if you’re to be a warrior, at least be an effective one. Show me the sword.”

“I should not have accepted this alliance,” Marar said. “I will kill you now. The life of a soul-less human has no value.”

“Wait! I’m going to help you! And what do you mean ‘soul-less’?”

She raised her voice. “You are as stupid as you are weak. Only orcs have souls.”

“Prove it.”

“An easy task.” She pointed to the sword. “This is esteemed Lord Fasthand, founder of my house. You may touch him.”

Envik moved in to take a look. “A strange name for a sword.”

“It is his posthumous name, a mark of respect. Touch him!”

Expecting nothing out of the ordinary, Envik touched the blade. The next thing he knew he was lying on his back. The blurred forms above him resolved into leafless trees against the sky. His arm felt like it was burning. Marar laughed. “Can you feel the hatred? The soul of Lord Fasthand laughs with me.”

Envik sat up and focused on slowing his breathing. “It’s just a touch curse. Humans cast those all the time.”

“Cast a counter-spell then. It should be no trouble for a wizard such as you.”

“I need to save my energy for tomorrow’s fight.”

“Can you even cast counter-spells?”

“I could if I really needed to. And I can resist the touch curse, now I know what it is.”

“Then touch him again.”

Envik wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. People had mocked his lack of ability, said he wasn’t a real wizard. He’d prove them all wrong. Confidently, he touched the sword.

When he regained consciousness, the first thing he was aware of was Marar laughing again. “You are the funniest thing I ever saw! Are all humans like this?”

His vision was dark. He was sure he was lying down but his muscles didn’t respond. There was no pain in his arm, or really any sensation there at all. For all he knew it was disintegrated. About the time his eyes began to recover he felt Marar poking his forehead with a finger. He tried to sit up but there had to be something wrong with his muscles. Even talking was difficult. “How do you put a soul in a sword?” he managed to ask.

“You do no such thing. The soul may choose to inhabit the sword after death. Lord Fasthand did this so he could continue to feel the joy of killing.”

“Okay, so orcs have souls, I’ll believe that. But it doesn’t prove humans don’t.”

“No other creature lives on after death, in a sword or otherwise. That is proof enough for me. But you entertain me, so for now I will let you live. Give me magic to help me fight.”

The only relevant spell he knew was the Seeking Blade enchantment, and it couldn’t be cast without touching the weapon. “Tomorrow. I need to sleep.” The words came with great difficulty.

“No. I know you wizards regain power while you sleep. Give me magic now, and more tomorrow.” Marar repeatedly poked his forehead. Envik realized the crushing sensation in his torso wasn’t the aftereffects of any touch-curse but Marar sitting on top of him. For the first time since encountering her he began to wonder if he’d made a mistake. Too late now, he thought. Bad decisions hadn’t finished him yet. Nothing for it but to keep going.

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you magic. Get off me, I can barely breathe.” Somewhat slowly, Marar got up. Envik managed to sit up too. He brushed the twigs and dried leaves from his back. “First of all,” he said, “it really would help if you told me how you fight.”

The silence of the forest dragged on for what felt to Envik like a very long time. Shouldn’t there be birds or animal noises or something? He was sure the Ward Stones were only supposed to prevent sound from leaving.

“I never fought seriously.” said Marar. “I was a farmer. How about you?”

Envik was just as reluctant to reply. “I really am a wizard, but I got kicked out of wizard school. The only spell I ever cast was a Remote Viewing spell. Targeting the Bone King. That’s how I got this anti-Viewing curse”, he said, tapping his chest. “They gave me the Ward Stones, and the Seeking Blade oil, and some mundane equipment too. The tent, a big coil of silk rope, things like that. And I spent the last of my cash on more gear. They told me to go out and fight. I don’t think they expect me to survive.”

“What’s Seeking Blade oil?”

“A magic item for enchanting weapons. If a wizard rubs it on a blade then the next blow will always land true. Not much use with my dagger, not against the Bone King. Wizards aren’t known for their fighting skill, even when we cheat. And I don’t have much of it.”

“What if I rub it on the sword?”

“Nothing. You’re not a wizard. The spell’s mostly done already but I need to cast a little more to activate it. I can manage that.”

“A pity. The only thing Lord Fasthand hates more than humans is undead. The skeletons could not steal him. They would have been destroyed with one touch. Even the Bone King would fall if Lord Fasthand hit him hard enough.”

Envik wasn’t crazy enough to touch the blade a third time. He sat watching Marar. Her clothes looked ridiculously skimpy for such cold weather. “You’re cold. I can see you shivering,” said Envik.

“I can shiver if I want to,” replied Marar.

“Do you want to?”

“No.”

“Then you’re cold.”

“Weakling humans might call this cold. Orcs do not call it cold until they _stop_ shivering.”

The possibility of both of them freezing worried Envik. He needed Marar in top fighting condition tomorrow. She was just sitting there, silent and immobile. Maybe they really would be dead by morning. He had to do something.

“I’ve got a tent and bed set,” said Envik. “They’re kind of small though.” He pulled his blanket from his pack. It was comfortably sized for a human but not a human and an orc together. He draped it over Marar’s shoulders and drew closer to her, close enough that he could feel her body heat. The sensation made him want to move closer still. He hesitated – she was an orc after all, even if only a farmer, and she was dangerous. But it really was cold and she hadn’t hesitated to touch him. She didn’t react to him sitting so close. The chill in Envik’s body overcame his fear and he leaned against her.

“It would be warmer like this,” said Marar. Without warning, she grabbed Envik’s waist and lifted him from the ground. She set him down on her lap, then wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

The only thing preventing Envik from panicking was his confusion. Being hugged by an orc was so far outside his everyday experience that he didn’t know how to react. Marar was breathing next to his ear. Her forearms were thicker than the arms of a strong man, and her hands made his look like the hands of a child. His staff was lying out of reach, and he doubted it would do any good even if he could reach it. Still, it really was cold. Her lap was more comfortable than the hard ground, and despite her taunts she hadn’t done anything to harm him yet. He decided he didn’t want to escape.

Marar fumbled with her armor and laid it on the ground. “Warmer this way,” she said. Envik wondered how until she hugged him again. Her breasts certainly felt warm as they pressed against his back. She slipped her hands inside his robe and rested them above his shirt.

Envik wasn’t sure how to react. Was she trying to unsettle him on purpose? He couldn’t show weakness. Better to just change the subject. “Are you sure there’s no way I can touch that sword?” he asked.

“Only those of House Farhill can touch it. I am the last survivor.”

“Can I join your house?”

“Seriously? A human?”

“Is it possible?”

“There are three ways: by birth; by adoption; or by marriage. You are already born, you are too old to be adopted, and as an outlaw you may not be married.”

“As an outlaw? What’s that?”

“Exactly as it sounds. You are outside the protection of the law. I can do anything I like to you with no consequences.”

“And this is permanent? It can’t be undone?”

“An old question, and I have memorized much history. There is a solution. The Law of Hospitality is called a law, but it is in fact a custom older than the first law. If an outlaw is given hospitality their outlaw status is revoked, and they are instead law-bonded to their host. I have never heard of anybody doing this to a human but I know of no reason why it could not be done.”

“Law-bonded?”

“The crimes of the guest are the crimes of the host. Nobody will give hospitality to an outlaw without good cause.”

“Defeating the Bone King is good cause, right? So here’s the plan. You law-bond me, we get married, I put the Seeking Blade oil on your sword, we go to his fortress and destroy him. That will work, right?”

Envik’s whole body shook as Marar laughed. “No human house is recognized by orcs, so if such a thing were possible you would be considered part of my house.”

“So is it possible or not?”

“Marriage is performed by the elders. The elders are dead.”

“So much for that plan.”

Marar lowered her voice. “There is another form of marriage. If a father catches his unmarried daughter with a man, he may challenge him to a duel, and should he win, he may marry him to his daughter. My father is dead. But there is precedent for a daughter with no kin representing herself as her own father.”

“So you’re saying you have to catch yourself having sex with me and then fight me?”

“It would be legally valid.” Marar sounded excited. “I believe nobody has thought of that argument before. I really could have been a lawyer. As they say, ‘the tongue is mightier than the sword’. Even the ancestor spirits must obey the law.”

“This isn’t just some theoretical exercise. We have to actually do it, right?”

“The marriage will be annulled once I have formally seen you on your way and you are no longer my guest. Even so, it will be embarrassing in the afterlife. Of course, it is no problem for you because I will kill you later. But Lord Fasthand will tell my other ancestors. I only consider this because letting the Bone King get away is worse.”

“Okay, okay, lets do the law-bond thing first.”

“Impossible. I cannot fight a guest. The duel must come beforehand.”

“So we have sex now?”

“Yes. Show me your penis.”

Envik wasn’t sure if he should be aroused or terrified. “Seriously? We’re just going to do it right away? Shouldn’t we kiss or something first?”

“It is not necessary.”

“I’m kind of nervous about this.”

“There is no need for you to worry. You will cooperate or the process is useless. And I have no reason to harm you at this time.”

It’d been over a year since Envik last had sex, and he didn’t like to remember that embarrassing occasion. Doing it with an orc couldn’t be worse. And honestly, now he’d seen her up close, Marar didn’t look so bad. If he was going to die he might as well get laid first. He just wished she wouldn’t act so bizarrely casual about it. Human girls were confusing enough already. Envik undid his robe and pulled down his underwear.

“That might be a problem,” said Marar, looking over his shoulder. “It seems the rumors are true.”

“What rumors?”

“It is too big.” She grabbed his cock between thumb and forefinger.

“I thought it was normal sized. And it’s not even hard.”

“Get an erection.”

“I can’t get hard just because you tell me too! Have you had sex before?”

“No.”

“Then maybe you’re acting weird, even by orc standards.”

“It is possible.”

“Have you even kissed anybody before?”

“No.”

“Do orcs kiss?”

“Sometimes.”

“Why don’t we try it then?”

Marar grabbed Envik’s shoulders and pushed him to the forest floor. He wasn’t expecting it and he hit the ground hard. Marar brought her face close to his. Her protruding teeth rubbed against his lips but she took care not to hurt him as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. An orc was really kissing him! It had been his idea so he couldn’t complain. Best to try to relax and enjoy it.

“Yes, this could be fun,” said Marar, and continued kissing. This time Envik responded, moving his own tongue against hers. Even if she wasn’t human she was at least female. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her as their tongues intertwined. Marar moved her tongue forcefully, probing inside his mouth. The difference in strength was obvious. Envik let her continue kissing him. He felt himself getting hard. Marar noticed and broke the kiss for a better look.

Marar grabbed Envik’s cock and inspected it more closely. “I don’t think it will fit,” she said. She released it and sat down near his head.

Envik was surprised to find himself feeling disappointed. “How about oral sex then?”

“I have not tried that either. I think it is a good idea.” Marar pulled her tunic up and Envik turned on his side to look. Marar wore no underwear and her exposed pussy couldn’t have been more than two feet from his face. She uncrossed her legs and Envik got a clearer view. She had a thick bush of dark pubic hair, and her clit was big by human standards. Marar grinned and bared her teeth. “You were not expecting me to put my teeth on your penis were you?” She flicked her tongue over them.

Envik had to accept that it would be a bad idea. “Er, no, of course not.”

“Then start licking.”

Envik decided that he’d meant to do it all along. The more he thought about it the more appealing it became. Orc or not, there was a healthy young woman next to him, legs spread and waiting for his mouth on her pussy. He rolled over and brought his head between her thick thighs.

“What are you waiting for?” asked Marar. Without waiting for a reply she pulled Envik’s head toward her to force his face into her crotch. She raised her knees to give him a better angle. Envik extended his tongue and tasted her. He had no reservations now. He brushed her pubic hair aside with his fingers and began to eat her out.

“That is good. Do not stop,” said Marar. Envik needed no encouragement. He continued licking, playing his tongue over her pussy. He paid no attention to the stones beneath him or the cold night air. His tongue ran up and down Marar’s pussy lips. He wondered if humans smelled this good. It was his first time giving oral and he was determined to do a good job.

Envik varied the movement of his tongue and tried to focus on Marar’s reactions. He licked around her clit, and Marar thrust her hips against him. He placed his lips on her clit and licked more firmly. Marar moaned and squeezed his head. “Yes,” she spoke through heavy breaths, “lick me there human, that feels good.” Envik increased the pressure and began to move his neck in time with his tongue. He could feel wetness spreading over his chin. He continued with the same movement. Marar breathed hard and gripped his hair. “More! More!” she called out. Envik was breathing heavily too, through the coarse pubes pressed against his nose. He licked faster and Marar made a loud gasping sound. Her muscles twitched violently and she pushed Envik away.

Envik sat up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Marar was lying down with eyes closed and a smile on her face. “It occurred to me, human,” she said, “that there is no strict deadline for your death. You will lick me like that whenever I want you to.”

“I’ll be glad to,” Envik replied. He was happier than he could remember being in years. “But, we have to fight now?”

“No. You must penetrate me first.” Marar looked at his hard cock. “It seems ‘hung like a human’ is no joke. But it must be done. Lie on your back.”

Envik did so, and Marar grabbed his cock and crouched over him. “The tip is sufficient. Even that would be impossible if you had not licked me so well.” She touched her pussy and a string of sticky fluid stretched out as she pulled her finger away before dripping onto Envik’s cock. Marar lowered herself and guided the head of Envik’s penis to her tight opening. She pressed hard against him, and her face contorted in pain, but she did not stop until the whole head was inside. “This is enough.” Marar pulled free and stood up.

The next thing Envik knew, Malak was a blur of motion, and his face was stinging. She was kneeling over him with her hand wrapped around his neck. He realized she’d slapped him.

“Stand and fight, coward!” Marar screamed. She sprang to her feet and drew a small knife from a concealed pocket.

Envik scuttled across the ground away from her. He was unarmed and partly undressed, and an angry looking orc was waving a knife at him. Maybe it had been a bad idea after all. Sure, she’d said ‘duel’, but wasn’t she taking it too seriously?

Marar dragged Envik up by his hair. The pain shocked him out of his introspection. She held the knife by the end of the blade, the tip barely protruding from her fingers. Too fast for Envik to dodge, she rammed it hard into his shoulder.

“Ow, fuck! What that fuck are you doing!”

Marar pulled Envik’s robe open to reveal a growing drop of blood. “I draw first blood. By law and by custom, you will marry me.”

“Shit! You can’t just attack me like that!”

“I can and I did. You have lost the duel.”

“It fucking hurts.”

“It is a minor injury. Stop complaining. Now is a time for celebration. I will marry you.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll get married. How?”

“By custom we should have a feast. Do I have food in my pack?”

Envik didn’t feel up to contesting the ownership. “Some travel bread, some dried meat, dried fruit. An extra-dimensional water flask, probably hundreds of gallons left.”

“Not a feast, but good enough. Pitch my tent for me.” Envik got out the one-man ridge tent and began to set it up.

“Can’t you make it bigger?”

“That’s as big as it will go.”

Marar watched skeptically as Envik hammered the final peg in place. “Hand me my food and water,” she ordered. Envik gave her some of the meat and the flask.

“I will invite you into my home and offer you food and water,” said Marar. “If you accept then neither of us may harm the other. This is the most sacred and ancient custom of the orcs, and anyone who should break it will be the enemy of all orcs, living and dead.” She walked around the tent. “I don’t have anything else that counts as a ‘home’. This will have to do.” She pulled the entrance open. “You may enter.”

Envik crawled inside the tent and looked out at Marar. She bit into the meat and tore a small chunk off, then another. She shook the flask, opened it, and took a swig. She shook it again, poured a little on the ground, and looked inside. “It does not empty. This is magic?”

“Yes.”

“If you spill it then it will flood the tent. I have an idea.” Marar filled her mouth with water before squeezing into the tent besides Envik. It would have been cramped with her alone, and the two of them together stretched the canvas until the tent was in danger of collapse. But it held firm, and Marar made her way inside. She squirmed on top of Envik and reached up to force his mouth open. She spat half the water into Envik’s mouth. 

The water felt warm. Envik swallowed, and Marar swallowed too. They chewed the dried meat together. “I welcome you as my guest,” said Marar. “Now get out of this tiny tent and perform the marriage ceremony.” They extricated themselves from the bulging tent.

“What do I have to do?”

“Envik law-bond, stand and face me.” He did so. “You have been caught in sexual union with my representative daughter, and you have been lawfully defeated in duel. Do you accept this accusation?”

“Uh, yes?”

“By way of restitution, you must take her as wife, and perform all the duties of a husband.”

“Okay.”

“I understand you cannot afford the bride price. As substitute, I take everything you own.” Then Marar spoke with less formal tone. “You already own nothing, so you lose nothing. How fortunate.” She was smiling slightly. Envik wondered if it was supposed to be a joke.

“Should you break these terms, you are the enemy of all lawful men,” Marar continued. “I give you my representative daughter. That is all. We’re married now. Let me kiss you again.” Envik stood on tip-toes and the two of them kissed. Marar embraced him tightly and they stood kissing for several minutes.

“But now we must proceed with the spirit lawsuit,” said Marar. “All secondaries are dead so we may follow the short procedure. You are the prosecutor. Put your underwear back on.” He did, and Marar drew the sword and laid it gently on the ground before him. “Address the ancestor!”

He looked at the sword and tried to think. “Er, hello, Lord Fasthand.”

“Wrong!” shouted Marar.

“What am I supposed to say?”

“You say ‘Esteemed Lord Fasthand, I petition you’. And then convince him to let you touch the sword.”

“Esteemed Lord Fasthand, I petition you. Please let me touch the sword. I’m officially part of the House of Fasthand now. Marar’s legal father, that’s Marar herself, married us, so you’ve got to let me do it. It’s all according to law and custom.”

Marar interrupted him. “The defense speaks. Such marriage is a fraud! A human has no soul. The soul is the source of law, so no legal argument can apply to a human.”

“What the fuck? Aren’t you on my side?”

“Order!”

“She law-bonded me! She did the hospitality thing and said I’m not an outlaw now! We’re really married!”

“Lack of soul is a grave charge indeed,” said Marar with low pitched voice. “How can the law bind a soul-less creature?”

“Wait!”

“If you cannot answer then you concede defeat.”

“I’ve got an answer! Just give me a little longer!”

Envik’s heart was beating fast. He felt like he was back in the exam hall. Wouldn’t Marar die too if he got it wrong? Think, think, think. If he could have remembered the names of any gods he’d have prayed to them. Then he felt the beginning of an idea. Marar said Fasthand was in the sword. He wasn’t the sword itself. So he must be a soul, and souls can’t have souls, or there would be souls of souls, and souls of souls of souls, and so on to absurdity.

“Lord Fasthand, you are the soul of a dead orc, so you also have no soul. And the law binds you still, so the law must bind humans.”

“Never. All humans are outlawed.”

“By ancient custom, I am no outlaw!”

Fuck it, he thought, I’m going to die anyway. He touched the sword. It buzzed violently beneath his fingers but there was no pain. The buzzing subsided.

“Impressive,” said Marar, “for a human to argue like that. You won.”

“Did you really have to argue against me?” Envik asked.

“Yes. Lord Fasthand would never have accepted your argument without my defense. You can enchant the sword now.”

“I’m too tired to cast it properly. It’s only good for one attack anyway, so it’s not like it matters if I do it tomorrow. I’m going to sleep. Maybe I’ll freeze and die and never cast it at all.” He lay down and closed his eyes. 

“You are not allowed to die yet.” Marar arranged the bedding and tent fabric around him, then joined him by his side. They cuddled together and Envik was asleep within minutes.

* * * * *

The sun was well above the horizon when its light woke Envik. His limbs ached. Even with all the bedding to himself he was uncomfortable. Still feeling drowsy, he listened to a soft thudding noise nearby. Marar must be up already. He opened his eyes and watched.

Marar had planted several sticks into the ground and was swinging her sword at them. She landed a clean blow and an inch of wood flew from the top of a stick. She swung again and missed, then again and took another section off the end.

Marar’s physique was even more impressive in daylight. Her muscles rippled and sweat glistened on her face. Her thighs were almost as thick as his waist. Envik didn’t get up. From down on the ground he could almost see up her tunic. Just a little closer, thought Envik.

Marar noticed him watching and sheathed the sword. She ambled over to him. Envik looked up and smiled. “Enough sword training,” said Marar. “I know where you are looking. Stay down.”

She stood facing Envik, feet astride his chest. Marar hitched her tunic up and squatted over Envik’s face. Her pubic hair brushed against his nose and her familiar scent filled his nostrils. “You know what to do,” she said.

Envik extended his tongue and tasted Marar’s pussy. She leaned forward onto her knees and began to grind her pussy against Envik’s mouth.

This time Marar did all the work. She thrust her hips and rubbed her pussy over Envik’s face. She left enough space for him to breath but held his head immobile. Marar was in complete control. All Envik could do was stick his tongue out while she rubbed her clit against it.

Marar was getting wetter than before. Envik could feel her juices dripping down his face. He wondered if humans got this wet. Marar’s vaginal fluids smeared over his cheeks and over her inner thighs. Marar moved her pussy vigorously as she fucked Envik’s face.

Envik’s face was slick with Marar’s juices. She rubbed her slippery pussy over his mouth with increasing speed then gave a low moan and shuddered. She stood up.

“The other orcs are missing out,” said Marar. “It is good having a human husband. But we have work to do, and it is already later than I planned. Get up.” Envik tried to ignore his erection and joined her.

* * * * *

The Bone King’s fortress was not far from their camp, but they did not know the whereabouts of his army. They would have to move carefully. They planned to attack at noon, when the undead were weakest.

Marar led, threading her way through the undergrowth with impressive stealth for somebody of her size. She’d repacked Envik’s gear to prevent any metal clashing against metal, and insisted on carrying it herself. Envik was secretly happy to have let her — if he’d ever walked so far before he would have packed lighter. After over an hour of travel, Marar spotted a break in the trees. She signaled Envik to stop and crept forward. Moving slowly and silently, she peeked out from behind a tree. She made her observations and retreated back to Envik.

“The fort is ahead. It is built into the side of the mountain as you said. The only visible entrance is the front gate. There are two main towers, one each side, both guarded. There is a moat or ditch, and a drawbridge to the central front gate. A single guard patrols the gate house roof, about 100 feet from the edge of the forest. We can get closer to the towers without breaking cover if we approach from the side. Is there anything more you know?”

“That’s no moat. It’s a portal to another world. If you fall in you’re not coming out. Humans have tried exploring there, long ago, while the Bone King was sleeping, but it’s no place for living beings. They say it’s a world of darkness and cold. No human can survive there more than five minutes.”

“Tell me about the Ward Stones. What happens if they are placed at different heights?”

“It doesn't matter. The shielded area extends vertically. It’s tall. I’m not sure exactly how tall, but thousands of feet at least. They can hide you from birds.”

“How much ground can they cover?”

“Twenty feet a side, in an equilateral triangle.” Envik thinks back to his geometry classes. All that time constructing casting circles for the seniors wasn’t completely wasted. “So, uh, split it vertically, and seventeen seventeens are 289, and add the ten squared, which is one hundred, and that’s close enough to twenty twenties. The maximum area is a little more than 170 square feet.”

“Cease your babbling. I care not for such numbers.”

“A little bigger than it was last night, and if I make it narrower it can be longer.”

“And after you activate the stones, can I move them?”

“Sure, anyone can move them, but it’ll break the enchantment until they have time to settle. Probably about a minute, same as activating them the first time.”

“I have a plan,” said Marar. “The tower parapets are thick enough to leave a blind spot at the base of the tower. We can get there unseen if I throw one of the Ward Stones.”

“And what good does that do? The far side of the moat is sheer rock. If we try to climb the mountain we’ll be seen by the tower guards. It’s a long way from the front gate.”

“Just follow me.”

Envik didn’t complain. They crept around the edge of the clearing to move closer to the foot of the mountain. Marar took another look. “About 40 feet to the base of the tower. Another ten to the edge of the moat. If I throw the Ward Stone there, can you place the others so you can reach the tower?”

Envik considered it. “Yeah, there’s enough space. Don’t overshoot. I have no idea what happens if the stone falls down the moat.” He activated a Ward Stone and handed it to Marar.

Marar sneaked to the edge of the clearing and threw the stone underarm, low to the ground. It landed near the base of the tower, safely away from the moat. “Now place the other two, as wide as you can. When they are ready, head for the tower and move the stone closer to the moat.”

Envik activated the remaining stones and set them six feet apart, close to the edge of the trees. He counted to 120 to be safe then walked out into the open, aligning his body with the thin point of the triangle to avoid straying over the edge. He reached the base of the tower and looked into the moat. Only a few feet below ground level it faded into utter blackness. He moved the stone to the edge and waited. The stones reactivated and he beckoned Marar to join him.

Marar brought his pack with her. She remained invisible to both the guards and Envik until she left the triangle to join him. She took Envik’s rope from the pack.

“You are going to rappel into the moat,” Marar said quietly.

“Are you crazy?” asked Envik, struggling to keep his voice low.

“No. You are too weak to pull me up in an emergency, and I do not trust this rope to hold me. You must be the one to descend. This realm of darkness obscures everything within it. Perhaps the Bone King was foolish to place such cover outside his fort. We will not know until you explore. Take the robe off.”

Marar tied the rope around his legs and waist, using knots unfamiliar to Envik. She built a harness that was firm but not constricting. She wrapped the other end of the rope around her body and Envik put his robe back on.

“Stand with your back to the moat, feet on the edge,” said Marar. “Tug the rope once when you want to be lowered, tug it repeatedly if you need to be pulled up.” She pulled the rope tight. “Now lean back.”

Envik tried not to think about what he was doing. He gripped the rope tightly, closed his eyes, and leaned back. As he neared horizontal he took a step against the side of the moat. The rock had no real footholds but it was rough enough for his shoes to grip. He tugged the rope and Marar let out some more. He descended into darkness.

The first thing he noticed was the temperature – shockingly cold compared to the midday sun. He tugged the rope again and continued his descent. Even with eyes closed he could tell when his head sunk below the surface. The sound of the wind in the trees faded. He opened his eyes and saw absolutely nothing.

Envik continued his descent. The cold was making his fingers hurt. As he climbed deeper, he thought he heard something. He stopped and listened. He was almost sure of it. Something down there with him, at the very edge of his perception. Was it only his own breathing? He held his breath, and the sound stopped, but it seemed to stop ever so slightly late, like another creature mimicking him. He released his breath and forced down the growing feeling of panic. He didn’t have the courage to try the experiment again.

The moat walls kept going down unchanged. It couldn’t have been five minutes yet. The pain was spreading along his arms and legs. Then suddenly he felt Marar pulling him back. He walked up the wall and his head popped out into dazzling sunlight. Blinking, he climbed out of the moat. He lay face down on the grass, heart beating fast. Marar touched his hand.

“The moat continues down?” she asked.

“Yes, smooth wall all the way down. I didn’t find anything. But I don’t like it there. It’s cold, not natural cold, something I haven’t felt before. It hurts a lot. It feels like things are watching you.”

“You were down for just over a minute.”

“That’s all? I don’t think if I could have lasted five.”

“I intend to survive for longer. Let me untie the rope.”

After letting her untie the rope, Envik picked up his pack, entered the Ward Stone triangle, and returned with Marar to the forest.

* * * * *

“Whoever built that fort must have been thinking only of humans,” said Marar. “Inhuman strength can breach it. Watch this.”

Marar lay face down and stretched her arms out in front of her, hands together. She raised her body off the ground and supported herself on hands and toes. “This is nothing yet. Stand on my back.”

Somewhat reluctantly, Envik stood on her. Marar’s body stayed perfectly rigid.

“You see I have the strength. We will cut two sturdy poles. With the extra reach I can bridge the moat, supporting myself by my feet and the ends of poles against the far wall. I will lower myself into the darkness and work my way to the drawbridge. You must convince the gate house guard to let you in. I will cling to the underside of the drawbridge and sneak in as it closes.”

“What if you slip? It sounds dangerous.”

“Do you have a better plan?”

“No.”

“Then we have no choice. A surprise attack is our only hope. You must provide distraction. If the Bone King wanted you dead immediately he would have used a stronger curse. I believe he seeks entertainment. Challenge him to a duel. Such a mismatch is sure to amuse him.”

Envik followed Marar deeper into the woods, far enough from the fortress that they could work undetected. She found two suitable pieces of wood and cut them into thick poles, each about six feet long. She tied the poles loosely to her arms, then tied the remaining rope to her belt. “How long does the Seeking Blade oil last?” she asked.

“At least an hour.”

“Apply it now.” She gave the sword to Envik. He rubbed the enchanted oil over the blade, focusing on the magic. He felt surge of pride as the sword vibrated beneath his fingers and he knew the spell had worked. He returned to sword to Marar who strapped it to her leg.

“We must attack soon. Tell me about your Remote Viewing spell.”

“I can target any wizard I know. I enchant this mirror, and it shows them as seen from nearby. You can move it about to see different angles. It’s an easy spell. The only problem is they know you’re watching, and they can send spells back. I’m not trying it on the Bone King again, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“How long does it last?”

“Five minutes, maybe six, more if I extend it.”

“You are a wizard. Target yourself, immediately before approaching the gate house. Hide it in your robe. After crossing the drawbridge, drop the mirror. Do not look down, do not hesitate, keep walking as though nothing happened. I will pick it up and use it to time my attack.”

Envik took the mirror and tried it. He saw himself from behind his own head and felt dizzy. He hadn’t expected it to work. “Yeah, I can do that.”

Marar tied the loose end of the rope around a tree at the base of the Ward Stone triangle. She beckoned Envik closer and leaned down to kiss him. “Cut the rope when you see it pull taut, then wait opposite the gate house. I will raise a pole above the moat when I am in position. It is almost noon and we have no time to spare. Good luck, my husband.”

“Good luck, Marar.”

Marar vanished from his sight as she stepped into the triangle. After cutting the rope, Envik hurried back to the front of the fortress. He crept forward, as stealthily as he could, and saw the gate house. There was no sign of Marar.

Envik extended the Remote Viewing spell. He waited nervously. Had Marar fallen? The minutes dragged on and he’d almost given up hope when he spotted the pole poking up from the moat. He strode forward out of the trees, faking confidence.

The skeleton guarding the gate house spotted him at once and aimed a crossbow at his chest. Envik opened his robe and wrenched his shirt open, sending buttons flying. “I seek an audience with your king!” he shouted. He kept walking forward.

“Halt!” yelled the guard.

He stopped, and a magical aura surrounded him. He recognized it as Detect Person, another easy spell, but cast with terrifying power. It spread as far as he could see before fading.

“Proceed,” ordered the guard. It climbed inside the gate house and the drawbridge began to lower. Envik was relieved that the hood of his robe hid his surprised expression. As he crossed the drawbridge, he remembered the lecture on Detect Person. An orc, of course, is not a person. An orc is a monster. He couldn’t help smiling. He dropped the mirror, safely in its case, and entered the main gate. The drawbridge rose behind him.

Envik entered an immense hall of polished marble, with ornately carved pillars supporting the high ceiling. Steps led up to a large double door in the far wall. It had to be the throne room. He climbed the stairs and pushed the doors open.

The Bone King sat in his throne, flanked by twelve of his elite skeleton guards, each armed with swords of black metal. Envik stopped and stared at the Bone King’s grinning skull.

“A most eagerly awaited visitor,” said the Bone King with booming voice. “Our little spy has turned up in person. I am most amused.”

Envik opened his robe and let it fall to the polished floor. He pulled his shirt open to show the mark. “Remove this curse!”

“What fun would that be? We have hours to spare before your death. I can fill them with suffering beyond your imagination.”

Envik raised his staff. He vaguely remembered the spell for Destroy Undead. It far exceeded his abilities but he could think of no other option. He focused all his magical energy, letting it build up within the staff.

“How disappointingly predictable.” The Bone King pointed a long finger at Envik, and the light of the flickering torches seemed to fade. Envik couldn’t tear his eyes from the Bone King’s empty sockets.

Then there was a loud scream, and Marar charged through the doors, bright flame emanating from her sword. The guards reacted instantly. Their swords bit deep into her armor as she closed in on the Bone King. One swung for her unarmored legs and struck low. Its sword cut deep into her right calf and she stumbled and fell. But before she hit the ground she threw the fiery sword at the Bone King. He turned just in time to see it sever his spine. His crowned head clattered across the floor and all the skeletons collapsed into piles of inanimate bones.

Marar clutched her leg. Bright red blood spurted out from a deep wound. Envik ran over to her. She was lying on her back with her leg raised and both hands wrapped around it. Waves of blood pulsed over her fingers. “Ignore any other wounds. Apply pressure here now,” she shouted.

Marar moved her hands and another jet of blood sprayed out. Envik felt sick. His hands looked pathetically small as he squeezed the wound closed.

“Grip it harder.”

Envik squeezed with both hands. The blood flow was still frighteningly fast. Marar reached for a point at the back of her knee and pressed hard with her thumb. The bleeding slowed.

“Your spare clothes, are they clean?” asked Marar.

“Yes.”

“Cut them into bandages. Bind my leg tightly.”

Envik released his grip and Marar held the wound with a single hand of her own while Envik fetched his spare shirt. With shaking hands he took his pocket knife and cut off a sleeve at the seam. He could always fix it later. Although he hated to admit it, Envik was good at sewing. Marar shifted her hand to let him bandage the wound.

“Pull it tight!”

Envik did so, and knotted it over her shin. Blood slowly soaked through the bandage. Marar kept her thumb pressed against the back of her leg. “Remove the armor, check for other wounds,” she ordered.

Envik fumbled with the straps and removed the damaged armor. Blood oozed from a cut in her shoulder. “Right shoulder is bleeding a little.”

“Ignore it,” ordered Marar. The bandage over her calf was already soaked through. “Another layer on the leg.”

Envik cut the other arm from his shirt and tied it over the previous bandage. Marar repositioned her hands and the blood flow increased momentarily before slowing again. “The greatest danger is over,” she said. “Orcs are tougher than humans. We do not die easily and we heal quickly. I can recover. But there is more you must do. Take the needle from your sewing kit and bend it like this.” She drew a semi-circle in the air with a finger. Envik bent it as best he could.

“Pick a single strand from the rope and thread it. Can you suture a wound?”

Envik had to admit that he couldn’t. “You have time enough to learn. Take the bread, practice with it.” The bread was heavy and dense enough to give some resistance to the needle. Marar talked him through the procedure. By the time he’d got it right she judged it time for the real thing.

“Before you touch the bandages, fill your cooking pot with water, and pass me Lord Fasthand,” said Marar. Envik didn’t understand but he knew better than to argue. Marar raised the sword. “Esteemed Lord Fasthand,” she spoke, “aid me in the rituals of my ancestors!” Flame erupted from the blade and she plunged it into the water. Steam billowed out and she withdrew it, still glowing red hot. 

“Wash your hands,” ordered Marar. The water was hot but not painfully so. “Put your knife and the needle and thread in the water.” Marar dipped the sword into the water again. She held it there until the water began to boil.

“What are you doing?” asked Envik.

“This is ancient custom. Adherence brings us power.” The bubbling steam grew less violent and the sword stopped glowing. “When the tools are cool enough to touch you may begin. Do not untie the bandages. Cut them only enough to reach the wound where you sew it.”

It was all down to Envik now. Marar couldn’t see the wound clearly enough to do it herself. And she had saved his life, so it was the least he could do for her. She rolled onto her front to give him a better position. The terror of battle was gone. Envik felt calm and focused as he cut the bandage.

Marar didn’t flinch as the needle went in. Envik alternated deep and shallow stitches as instructed, cutting the thread between each. He tied each with the knot Marar had taught him. Blood still oozed from the wound but the heavy bleeding had stopped. He reached the end and wrapped it in a freshly cut bandage.

“We must move to somewhere safer,” said Marar. “Clean the blood then find a better place to stay.” Envik did his best to clean up. The mark on his chest was gone. He put his robe back on and left Marar resting alone while he explored the fortress. He found more bones that he assumed were once guards, and weapons. They looked expensive but he resisted the temptation to touch them. He’d had enough of curses for one lifetime.

Envik found a side chamber close to the throne room with a door that could be barred from the inside, and a high window letting in the afternoon light. He didn’t want to stay within the fortress but neither of them were in any condition to fight. He couldn't risk staying somewhere undefended, and it was warmer indoors. He figured out how to operate the drawbridge and felt safer after raising it. He returned to Marar and helped her move to the new location.

* * * * *

“I had planned to celebrate with you licking me again,” said Marar, “but I think I will move my leg too much if you do. Tomorrow, I hope.” She was lying on the floor with the tent sheets folded into a pillow under her head and the blanket supporting the leg. “I want to kiss.”

Envik got on his hand and knees and kissed her. She pulled him closer. Envik was the one to break the kiss.

“This floor’s hard on my knees.”

“Climb on top of me.” Envik stepped over Marar’s torso. He lay on top of her, face to face, legs parted to keep them away from her wound. They resumed kissing.

Marar gently pushed Envik away. “You are enjoying this, are you not? With a penis that size you cannot hide it. Take your clothes off. I want to see.”

Envik stripped naked. He sat on top of Marar, erect penis pointing at her face. She took it in her hand and slowly stroked it. A bead of pre-cum formed at the tip. Marar touched it then sucked her finger. “I like to think that doing this with a human makes the ancestors angry,” she said.

“What?”

“I knew it was your fault my House was wiped out,” said Marar. “I am not angry with you. The lower classes obey the upper classes, and I was the lowest. It would have remained the same in death. Now that I have done my duty and avenged them I am free. They died in combat, so they are guaranteed a good afterlife, but I hope to annoy them at least a little.” She smiled and continued slowly jerking him off. “You should find some magic to shrink it so you can put it inside me.”

“There’s gotta be some spell like that. If there isn’t I’ll invent it. I’ve never been more motivated to study.” She was still rubbing his cock. “Marar, even though we did the wedding, I didn’t really think of you as my wife. Like it was only temporary so it didn’t really count. But I’ve decided, I don’t want you to cancel it. I’ve heard of cities far away where orcs trade with humans. Maybe we could travel there, once your leg is healed. First of all though, I want to see my wife naked.”

“Get up then.” Marar pulled her tunic over her head.

“You’ve got some incredible tits,” said Envik. “Better than human women.”

“You can touch them.” Envik squeezed one experimentally. It was far too big to fit in his hand. Marar pressed her breasts together. “Put your penis between them.” Envik climbed on top of her again. “You are making me wet again.” Marar reached down to touch her pussy. She rubbed his cock and mixed her pussy juices with his pre-cum. “Fuck my breasts.”

Envik’s cock slid easily between Marar’s tits. He thrust his hips back and forth. He knew he wouldn’t last long but he didn’t hold back. He’d been waiting for this for too long already. He shot a thick load of cum onto her breasts and neck.

Marar smiled at him. She scooped the semen with her fingers and swallowed it. “You have tasted me already. I was curious.” She licked some more off her fingers. “You only licked me once today. You will do it many times tomorrow. I can not do much with this leg but at least I will not be bored.”

“I won’t be bored either.”

“I will not annul the marriage. We will travel together when I am healed.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“So am I, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at original fiction. This turned out somewhat more plot heavy than I expected. Any feedback welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
